The present invention relates generally to turbine engines and more particularly to a connector for a heater for an inner strut of an inlet case of a turbine engine.
Some gas turbine engines, particularly gas turbine engines for military aircraft, include inlet struts in the inlet case in front of the fan. It is possible for snow and ice to accumulate on the inlet struts and to interfere with operation of the gas turbine engine. Accordingly, the assignee of the present invention has developed a heater system for the inlet struts. The heater system includes a flexible polymer mat having a plurality of metal electrical traces or heating elements formed therein. The mat is installed around the inlet strut. Electrical current through the heating elements generates heat in the mat, which melts away any snow and ice that have accumulated on the inlet strut.